Nostalgic Feeling
by Nerro
Summary: Pre- "You suck at lying" Everything is back to normal for the meantime, and the new HQs are in Japan, AND a new alcohol loving, underage, female exorcist has joined in the fun. What happens then? R&R! -LenaleeXAllen- LaviXOC
1. Nostalgic Feeling 1

_Disclaimer – D.Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino_

No it's not my first story, neither will I mention my others. For all you AllenXLenalee fans out there; you are all pure gold. :) GO US. Hope you enjoy this! If you did, then please read and review. Arigatou gozai mashita!

**Warning for spoilers. This is manga based.**

Introducing the OC characters.

Name: Iori Masahiro

Age: 16

Origin: Osaka

Name: Will Hall

Age: 10

Origin: California

_Please note I did not attempt to copy or plagiarise in any way. Be warned of OoCness, I try my best!_

* * *

It's a lovely, beautiful, sparkling, and shining day. Little pink bunnies are coming out to play! Then all of a sudden a dark shadow overcame the daisy flowers that filled the meadow. The little bunnies were very scared so they dashed as fast as they could into there puny little burrows; but, one bunny was too late. It had fallen over a tree root, and struggled to stand up as the hideous figure that appeared to be an Akuma suddenly aimed at the pititful--

"HIYA!" The creature shattered into a million particles.

"NOOOOOOOOO..." The level 2 Akuma cried.

"L-Lenalee, calm down..." Allen smiled faintly as he watched the raging girl kicking the many Akuma at an incredible lightning speed.

"But it's soo cute..." She whined, hugging the fluffy little pink bunny.

He sweatdropped, and glanced around the area, "Where did Lavi go?"

"Eh?" She peered up, noticing the eyepatch was out of sight.

Indeed. This is the scene of Allen, Lenalee, and runaway Lavi, on Komui's new and improved special missions. Since the attack of the level 4 and the moving into a brand new headquarters...which was for no particular reason was built in Japan, plus sexy new uniforms, Komui didn't have the heart to put these young pitiful kids on deadly missions anymore. Thus, lead the creation of the "Save the Cute" project. Occasionally when the times were serious, he would order them back into normal missions. He even build a brand new training centre, where exorcists could train with holographic Akumas.

"Ne, Allen-kun. I think we should go look for him. Lavi hasn't been looking right these days" Lenalee suggested in her concerned tone.

A bit irritated and possibly jealous, Allen looked ahead at the long path towards the visible town, "You're right, he's been a bit secretive lately..."

Meanwhile in an old empty bar, Lavi sat quietly leaning on the palm of his hand, daydreaming. Maybe it was the stress that compressed him after that attack at the headquarters, or maybe he just felt dang lonely.

"Are you gonna get a drink or not eyepatch. I'll get you a Sake, on the house" An old man grinned.

"No thanks old man. I don't drink" Lavi replied glumly.

"Now come on, you look old enough for a drink. Try one" He placed a white long thin vase-like bottle down with a small miniature cup.

"No thanks" He replied again, still in a daze.

The man was now irritated. He slammed the miniature cup down, "Now you look here, I'm offering you a free dri--"

"Sir, I'll drink it if he doesn't want it" A harmonic voice spoke. It almost sounded like a whisper.

The old man just looked at the person, assuming she's a she, as her cloak and hood covered her appearance entirely. With a confused expression he continued to look at her, then finally gave in, pushing the Sake to her. She drank endlessly, gulping it down fast, then sighed in relief, "Ahh...that was good..."

The bar attendant sighed at the two youngsters, then continued wiping cups. It was awfully quiet.

"Hey you" The female suddenly spoke, in a more stern yet elegant voice, turning to Lavi.

"Huuuh...?" He replied once again, dazed.

"Buy me another drink" She demanded. Quite a question to ask a stranger.

Lavi sweatdropped, looking at her covered face, "I'm brok--"

The door wushed open with a clang, "Lavi!?"

Allen and Lenalee cried.

"Don't just run off like that!" Allen frowned.

Lenalee looked concerned, "What's wrong Lavi?"

"A-Allen-kun...Lenalee-chan" Lavi sweatdropped, staring at them bluntly.

"Huuuh...will you guys buy me a drink?" The female asked, taking her hood off.

Lavi blushed, then clenched his fist, once again back to his normal self, "S-STRIKE!"

But you couldn't deny her beauty, with those dull green eyes, dark brown shoulder-length hair and silky-smooth complexion. I'd say Lenalee has some competition. But her clothes didn't match her, they were ragged, tattered and completely out of fashion.

"I'll gladly buy you a drink" Lavi smiled, reaching his arm out and opened his palm at Allen which indicated "Put money here".

"You know I'm in debt!" Allen scowled.

Lenalee, being the nice one, placed numerous coins in Lavi's palm, noticing the ragged clothes the poor girl was wearing. Lavi placed the money down, "Old man, another Sake!"

The old man gladly placed another bottle down, grabbing the money quickly.

Getting all goofy with the girl, Lavi grinned, "I'll be farting now...I MEAN PARTING..."

Allen and Lenalee both snorted, holding back a tremendous laugh.

She didn't glance up and continued drinking. A thanks would be nice.

Back at the headquarters, which was exceptionally large and built exactly the same, Komui was busily...lazily...working on his papers and drinking his coffee. He stopped as he sipped, "NOT ACCEPTABLE!! LENALEEEE WHERE ARE YOU!? I NEED YOUR COFFEE!!"

Whack. She hit him across the face with her powerful right foot, "Ni-san, stop whining I'm back"

"WELCOME BACK MY LENALEE!!" Komui cheered hugging her tightly.

Allen smiled slightly at the heartwarming scene. He'd been through a lot lately, and couldn't help but feel satisfied, seeing smiles on peoples faces once again.

"Lenalee-chan look what I go you!" Komui grinned holding out a wig with long black hair stranding out, "TADAAAHH!"

Whack. Lenalee frowned, frustrated, "I'm not wearing that!"

"But Lenalee...Ni-san loved your long black hair..." Komui whined.

"Supervisor get back to work!" Reever scowled at the ridiculous man.

"Senpai, where do I put these!?" A short, yet cute little boy with maroon, short and scruffy hair asked. He was wearing an oversized science department uniform.

"Over there" Reever replied, pointing towards Komui's overflown table.

"Yes sir!" He replied placing them on top of another pile.

"Hello, what's your name?" Lenalee smiled, with a kind expression.

"Will, Will Hall. I'm part of the science department" Will replied, smiling back.

"I'm Lenalee nice to meet you. This is Allen and Lavi" She shook the boys fragile hand.

"What a weirdo crossdresser" He pointed towards Allen, whom just stood there dumbfounded.

"E-Eh?...t-that's no..." Lenalee sweatdropped.

Lavi burst out laughing, pointing at Allen and slapping the wall oddly. Allen's face went glum, he supported himself against the wall as the words circled his mind..."crossdresser".

"Is that what you call a womaniser?" Will asked pointing at Lavi.

Now it was Allen's turn to laugh.

Lenalee just smiled, ignoring the senseless question, "Are you an apprentice of the science department?"

"No I build things" Will replied.

"No seriously kid" Lavi glared at him, unbelieving.

"I'm not lying" He pouted.

"It's not good to lie Will" Lenalee added.

"A-Ahem. Actually Will was the one who invented the Akuma training system..." Komui added.

The three of them just stared at Will, gobsmacked.

"He has an IQ of 200" Another unbelievable comment made.

"Oi beansprout" Kanda called in his everyday low and sharp voice.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that feminine face" A deadly aura surrounded Allen as he glared at Kanda.

"It's not my fault your a beansprout" Kanda snapped back in reply with yet another huge deadly aura.

"Allen Walker" A voice spoke, "Please do not leave the premises without informing me in future"

Link, with his arm on Allen's shoulder, looked at him with his usual stone face, "I made you some pumpkin pie, so don't run off again"

"Hah it's two-pimple!" Lavi teased, "I feel sorry for you Allen..."

"Allen, Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda. I want you all to deliver this for me" Komui spoke as he opened a box with a glowing Innocence inside, "The generals are slacking for the day, so I want you four plus Link to specially take this around the city until you find a match. It suddenly reacted when Lavi walked in"

"Me?" Lavi thought for a second. Then gasped, "You mean I have two Innocence?"

"No technically you could have come in contact with someone" Komui interlocked his fingers and looked at the Innocence suspiciously. But it was indeed a very rare existence, a gift from the heavenly father.

"But I came in contact with a whole town full of people" Lavi said as he examined his right palm. He thought for a second, remembering every detail with his incredible memory, "Or maybe...it was that girl"

Still with the glowing deadly aura of Allen and Kanda, Lenalee placed her hand gently on their shoulders. She looked at them with gleaming innocence and pleaded, "Allen-kun, Kanda, please stop fighting"

They immediately retreated with a bright flush.

The day had abruptly ended with Kanda chasing Lavi around after he had continuously called him by his first name. Allen found the courage, after a while of stuttering, to ask Lenalee to accompany him to the newly built cafeteria for his usual night snack, with the permission of Link of course, whom surprisingly didn't object. They took their time chattering away, reaching the cafeteria.

"Jerry isn't here?" Allen asked with an unsatisfied tone, "But I'm hungry"

"Allen-kun, you eat way too much" Lenalee chuckled.

He sighed, then turned to Lenalee, gazing at her for a long period of time, which made her feel very uncomfortable.

"W-What is it?" She stuttered, blushing slightly.

He held the ends of her short hair, which surprised her, "Your hair is growing pretty fast"

"R-Really" She replied, heart beating rapidly.

Noticing how uncomfortable she felt, he let go quickly letting a slight blush. The mood was getting interesting... He sat himself down on a bench, not saying a single word. This was the start of an awkward silence between the two. A minute of fidgeting passed until Lenalee turned around in an attempt to speak but ended up slipping on a banana peel that appeared out of nowhere and falling flat on the floor. Guess you'd expect her to fall right into his arms...

"Are you okay Lenalee?" Allen asked concerned, yet couldn't help releasing a slight chuckle.

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee pouted, sitting up.

He pulled her up gracefully, though a bit too hard causing her to land right into his chest.

Bingo. Another awkward moment.

Their hearts raced fast, neither of them mov--

"I'm hungry, where's Jerry?" Lavi asked, storming in the cafeteria along with Kanda, interrupting the lovely moment.

They all froze noticing the scene Allen and Lenalee where in, causing a big misunderstanding.

"Ahaha, let's go tie your hair in pigtails or something Yuu..." Lavi swung right towards the door, dragging Kanda along.

"Don't touch me eyepatch!" Kanda scowled, getting dragged.

"Allen-kun...?" Lenalee blushed.

"Yeah?" He also blushed.

"I need the bathroom..."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed -smiles like an idiot- Read&Review please! I like constructive criticism

Pre... "Could you possibly get your ass off my face..."

- NekoiixX


	2. Nostalgic Feeling 2

_Disclaimer – D.Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino_

Thanks for attempted constructive criticism xDD You don't have to write any though. Anyway Enjoy :) Read & Review please! Slight KandaXLenalee here...

_Please note I did not attempt to copy or plagiarise in any way. Be warned of OoCness, I try my best!_

* * *

The markets were crowded, full of people hustling there way to local shops, bargaining for the perfect price and men gawking at the sight of Geisha's. Typical. At the other end of the long lane stood the four exorcists and Link. Kanda was as usual, spreading his sour mood.

"You should go look for a girl fit for you Yuu" Lavi suggested, smirking.

"Call me that one more time" Kanda glared, pointing mugen at the tip of his chin.

"Yuu..." Lavi teased, running off into the distance, dissapearing in the midst of the crowd.

A vein was popping out of Kanda's head now, "Why that...I'm going to kill him afterwards"

"Kanda, you shouldn't be so aggravated" Lenalee frowned, pinching his cheek.

Allen twitched at this, feeling abnormal. He turned his head and walked in a direction, with Link following him behind; now it wasn't normal for Allen Walker to simply act so suspiciously, but the reason is quite obvious. Kanda had noticed the traces of Allen's irritated atmosphere and gripped on Lenalee's wrist, causing her to release the painful pinch.

"The beansprout left"

"Eh, where did Allen-kun go?" She asked, disappointed. _And I wanted to spend some time with him..._

Meanwhile, the strangely quiet Allen walked through the crowds of people with the most sombre face you'd ever see him put on. Link on the other hand, had been examining him the entire way, and noticed his strange behaviour.

"Walker" Link spoke, causing Allen to shudder.

"What is it?" Allen asked turning around and forcing a smile, which just made him look obvious.

"If you're hungry I'll pay for you" He offered. I'm sure Allen would accept such an offer.

"Okay!" His eyes lightened up, giving the 'YOU ARE MY GOD' look. I told you...

He stormed into the nearest restaurant with Link beside him. It was a magnificent restaura--

No I'm kidding, actually it was just a ramen store. Hey he took the nearest restaurant...

Allen plotted himself down on a rusty old wooden chair. Link sat opposite, examining the tacky surroundings.

Meanwhile, in another dimension. No I'm kidding...in the opposite alcoholic bar, Lavi was modifying every person that had entered, in hopes of finding the same alcoholic peasant girl from yesterday. After several hours of waiting, even the bar attendant was getting impatient.

"Are you gonna drink your dang milk or what?" The same man from yesterday asked in an irritated tone.

"Sorry old man, I'm waiting for someone"

"Ehh, oh that girl from yesterday. If you're looking for her, you might aswell give up" He said.

"Why?" He asked, partially disappointed.

"I was curious so I asked her if she lived around here, but she said she had no home so I'm assuming she's a traveler. I think you should just give up boy, she would've been gone by now if that were true" He replied, wiping a small glass cup.

"Oh great, how inconvenient" Lavi sighed, then grinned at the bar attendant as he got out of the stool and walked out, "Thanks anyway old man"

Just at that moment, a figure had collided right into him.

"Ouch that hurt" A familiar voice spoke.

"It's you!" He smiled, satisfied with the sudden coincidence, "Finally!"

It indeed was her, the familiar mid-length, straight, tangled brown hair and her dull green eyes. Although she was even more tattered than before, dirt slightly staining her face. She was once again wearing the same cloak, concealing most of her appearance. She frowned, "Ara...It's the eyepatch boy, what do you want?"

"Nothing really, just wondering if you'd like to stop by over there with me" He smirked, pointing at the local ramen store across.

She thought for a minute, then glared at him, "You're paying"

"Yeah yeah" Lavi sweatdropped. _How greedy..._

She sped her way inside the store and sat in an empty seat immedately. Lavi followed, sitting oppositely, not realising Allen and Link were right behind them.

Allen whom had stopped eating halfway through his fifth bowl, stared at the soup and noodles emitting a wonderful smell in front of him, but he payed no attention, "Thanks for the food!"

Now this was really REALLY strange. Allen would've finished fifteen bowls at minimum before he'd be full. Link, who was eating a cake that he had miraculously brought along just looked at him suspiciously, "Your not eating another ten bowls?"

"No I can't waste all your money" He smiled, hoping to avoid the topic.

"Actually I'm using the money the Order provided us with"

"Oh" Allen sweatdropped.

"I think it's about time we head back to everyone else Walker" He stood up gracefully, then placed numerous coins in the waitress's palm.

Allen just nodded as Timcanpy, whom had been resting inside his uniform the whole time, poked his head out of the collar, knowing he was required as a golem. They swiftly walked passed Lavi and the girl, neither of them noticing one or another.

"I'm Lavi, nice to meet you" He mumbled, while slurping the ramen noodles into his mouth.

"Iori" She replied, also slurping the noodles in as if she hadn't eaten for days.

"I'll call you Io-chan" He smiled, proud of the nickname he had given her.

"Whatever..." She sipped in the remaining soup quickly, then sighed in relief, "Thanks for the food"

"Do you live around here?" Lavi curiously asked, careful not aggravate her or appear too nosy. Making a good first impression of an exorcist is a good tactic when you know the person in front of you might be one of you.

"I don't live anywhere" She simply replied, staring down at her bowl.

"A traveler?"

"You could say that. Except I don't travel anywhere but around here, heh" She chuckled sarcastically.

The mood suddenly became solemn as he realised the situation she was in, "Sorry"

"Don't feel sorry for me, I'm use to it. Sleeping with men endlessly, it's actually really fun" She smirked playfully.

"WHAT!?" He exclaimed, shocked.

"I'm kidding...anyway thanks for the food" She stood up, attempting to leave, until Lavi grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, since I treated you to this. I'm sure you could spare some time" He smirked.

"Are you hitting on me?" She asked curiously.

"NO!!" He snapped instantaneously.

"Are you trying to sell me in a slave trade?" She asked again.

"I'm not that mean..." He glared to the side.

She chuckled, "Alright then, I'll humour you for the day. But I'm guessing your taking me to some weirdo club looking at what your _wearing _right now..."

"Eh?" He looked down, and realised she was staring at his uniform. He'd been wearing it for so long it was just hard to remember people would realise it. He grinned proudly, "I'm a exorcist"

"Oh, Bookman too?" She smirked. How on earth did she know?

"H-How did you know!?" He stuttered, surprised.

"Let's just say you emit a very nostalgic feeling" She placed her palm on his right shoulder and whacked his head, "Now since I'm being obedient and following a complete stranger with an eyepatch that has an 80 chance of being a pedophile. You can carry me the whole way"

"WHAT? I'm not--" She leaped right onto his back causing them both to collapse onto the ground.

"Ara...you're pathetic" She said, sitting atop his head.

"Could you possibly get your ass off my face..."

She stood up and waited for him to squat down. Obediently and amazingly he did...so she wrapped her arms around his neck VERY TIGHTLY.

"-COUGH- -GAG- OI YOUR -COUGH- CHOKING ME!" He rocked back and forth struggling, losing balance.

She loosened her grip, her breath could be felt right on his neck, "Better?"

He blushed furiously, cheeks burning bright red. I mean come on, you've got this drop-dead-gorgeous, sexy ass girl on your back and your taking her _with _you. Quite amazing how he's not taking advantage of her...

"I'm kidding, GO YA DANG PATHETIC HORSE!" She slapped his back and raised her arms, enjoying the free ride. That explains it.

"OW THAT HURT!!" He cried.

People were now staring at them in disbelief. Some adults whispering in each others ears, gossiping.

Meanwhile, Kanda whom had been forced around the entire town by Lenalee had a demonstration of twitches while sitting on a seat, tired and frustrated. It almost seemed like show being put on...

"Kanda, stop being so grumpy" Lenalee said, connecting her golem to the nearest telephone.

"I would if you'd let us stay in an Inn already..." He muttered angrily.

Lenalee sighed at the sour face as she waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" Komui answered.

"Nii-san it's me, Lenalee" She replied.

"LENALEE!! NII-SAN WAS SO WORRIED!!" Komui yelled gleefully.

"Nii-san I've only been away for half a day..." Lenalee pouted.

"BUT NII-SAN WOULD MISS LENALEE EVEN AFTER 5 MINUTES!!" Komui exclaimed.

"Really..." She sighed.

"Oh, Allen called and asked to meet you and Kanda at Miyo Inn around the eastern districts"

"Thanks Nii-san" She sighed with relief, knowing Allen hadn't wandered too far.

"LENALEE-CHAN, WOULD YOU LIKE NII-SAN TO SEND OVER THE WIG--" She hung up immediately, leaving Komui dumbfounded.

Reever walked in with another stack of papers with Will skipping cheerfully behind him.

"Mmm...yes...I understand...I see" Komui faked a phone call, ignoring the stacks of paperwork coming towards him.

"Supervisor I'm not at idiot. GET BACK TO WORK!" Reever yelled.

At Miyo Inn, it was certainly a simple Inn and very traditional. The attendants, cleaners and reception workers were all ladies in beautiful Yukatas. No I'm kidding, they were all cross-dressers...drag queens. It was certainly an odd lot of employees.

"Welcome, ah you must be from the Order, come right this way" An attendant with...uhh...very hairy legs smiled the ugliest smile anyone could ever smile. She...well he...had a stubble right under his chin which looked completely off-limits for touching.

Kanda and Lenalee could barely move, looking at the absolutely freaky atmosphere that surrounded them. They managed to follow in silence. The floor was made of tatami mats and sliding doors were everywhere. There were loud noises coming from rooms on the other side of the sliding doors. Kanda glanced at an opening, face turning green at the sight of two drag queens pouring tea into the cups of two normal looking men whom were too shocked to even attempt to sip the cup. Poor guys... Kanda covered his mouth, face turning even greener.

"Kanda what's wrong?" Lenalee asked.

She turned his face away, "N-Nothing..."

Just as they reached their rooms, the attendant slid open the door and knelt down politely, although it just made everyone shudder at the leg hair.

Allen was wearing a Yukata, which just made him look sexier than usual. He glanced over at them.

"Allen-kun, Link-san where did you both run off too?" Lenalee asked, delighted to see them.

"Walker-san and I were just eating at a ramen store" Link replied in replacement of Allen whom had no mood to speak, seeing Lenalee and Kanda together.

"Beansprout, it's your fault I'm so worn out!" Kanda snapped in hopes of cheering him up.

"Sorry..." He looked down, smiling faintly.

This just completely ticked Kanda off for some unknown reason. His eyes gleamed in frustration as he grabbed Allen by the arm and threw him into the other room, luckily the door was open so no rips of anything.

"Phew, I'm finally here--" Lavi stood frozen stiff at the current situation he had just entered, Iori was still on his back looking very bored, "Did I come at a bad time...?"

"What was that for!?" Allen snapped, back to his normal self.

"Stand up beansprout" Kanda growled.

Allen was now face to face with him, his Innocence activated. An evil aura once again was being emitted by both of them, the atmosphere being overtaken, "How many times have I told you not to call me that? Your memory is _that _bad? Your brain must be puny"

"What did you say beansprout? I'm not the shorter and less developed one here. I'll slice you up into tiny pieces until you really area just the size of a beansprou., then I'll feed you to dogst" Kanda snapped.

"I'm sure dogs would rather someone taller and more developed, so why don't I slice you up instead" Counter attack.

"I'll make sure you die a painful death"

"Same here" The aura continued for awhile.

Iori chuckled, "What weird friends you have here"

The attention was driven to Iori as everyone looked at her.

"Lavi...you're a womaniser?" Allen twitched.

* * *

I'm sleepy... Read and Review please :)

Pre... "Kanda is the sexy king!"

NekoiixX


	3. Nostalgic Feeling 3

_Disclaimer – D.Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino_

Nyaah hello everyone. I'm in a catty mood :) dang it wont view my cat symbol. Hope you enjoy this chapter, Read and Review please!

_Please note I did not attempt to copy or plagiarise in any way. Be warned of OoCness, I try my best!_

* * *

"Oi Oi, you're misunderstanding me!" Lavi denied.

"I'm sure Lavi isn't that type" Lenalee smiled, filling the air with an innocent feel. She really was the _pure _queen...

"Lenalee-chan...you really are too ni--"

"Lavi" Iori smirked, _still _...yes I said _STILL _on his back. She is one lazy girl. She nuzzled in his neck, emitting a pleasing feeling. His face was boiling as she teased him, "What about one more night?"

"Despicable" Allen and Kanda snapped, glaring at him with deadly auras.

"Lavi...you're the worst!" Lenalee fell back, shocked.

"She's lying!" Lavi yelled, waving his arms about.

"Lavi what did Master teach you" Allen glowed with blood-thirst.

Iori laughed, _finally _getting off him, "I'm kidding, he's a good guy"

"YOU SEE!"

Suddenly, Link's bag had began to glow, as the Innocence within emerged forward and clashed right into her, whom had ended up flying out of the room. Everyone gasped and ran outside.

"Iori!" Lavi cried.

Iori, whom had flown right into the wall, caused a huge dent. She rubbed the back of her head, expecting a huge lump to be felt.

"Are you alright?" Lenalee asked as Lavi and Allen helped her up.

She wobbled, trying to maintain her balance, "I feel as if something is pulling me down..."

They examined her until Link had noticed a silver belt around her waist, gleaming, "I see..so the Innocence is compatible with her"

"Ah...two-pimple" Iori pointed at Link's forehead.

"How rude!" He snapped.

This caused Lavi to burst out laughing knowing he wasn't the only one that realised it. Kanda whom had not spoken this whole time, glared at her suspiciously.

"By the way this is Iori" Lavi introduced.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Allen Walker, this is Lenalee, Link and...Ka--...I mean Yuu, call him Yuu" Allen smirked with an evil intention.

"Oi shut up it's Kanda! Stupid beansprout" Kanda frowned furiously.

"It's Allen..." He glared back.

"Hi" Lenalee offered her hand politely as Iori shook it. It was kind of a relief for her, knowing another exorcist around her age had come into the Order. She was constantly surrounded by boys apart from Miranda, so she hardly got the chance to socialise with other girls.

"Are you two an item?" She asked smirking at Allen and Lenalee.

"NO!" They both yelled in unison. Although a little disappointed at each others reactions, particularly Lenalee.

"They're lying" Lavi whispered teasingly.

Lenalee pouted, indicating the 'care to explain what you just said' look.

"So what is...this thing" She examined it, attempting to remove the heavy object.

This was the part everyone hated. After an hour of explaining every detail of the Innocence, Vatican, The Black Order, exorcists, generals and various ranks, Iori blinked as the first reaction.

"Ara...I need a bath. Care to join me Lenalee?" She avoided the subject and helped herself towards the baths.

The exorcists...and Link sweatdropped at her reaction, but decided to leave the rest of the 'explaining' and complicated 'instructions' to Komui when they arrived back. It had been a long day, so it was agreed that they'd relax in the hot _seperate _baths.

It was late night, so luckily it was empty in both male and female baths. No one dared to enter the unisex section.

"Ahh...relaxing" Lavi sighed in relief. Heck I warn you not to imagine them naked, you'd get a nosebleed.

"Yeah" Allen agreed, sinking into the hot water. Timcanpy rested on the tiled wall, flapping his wings frantically and relaxing against the steam.

"Che, don't boil beansprout" Kanda teased.

"It's Allen...and I'd like to see what shampoo you use for that girly long hair of yours" Allen replied sharply.

"I'll have you know beansprout I use soup" Kanda growled.

Snort.

Allen and Lavi resisted the laughter emerging from within, even Link was holding it in.

"Shut u--!"

"Ara Lenalee, that's one hot body..." A voice spoke from the other side of wall, separating the two baths. This just stimulated the male bath tub as all four of them blushed bright red.

"I-Iori don't say such embarrassing things!..." Another voice spoke.

Images floated through Lavi's mind, the one who loves good-looking women. But that didn't stop the rest from boiling in hot water.

"H-Hey, were do you think you're touching"

"Wow...so soft" A soft giggle followed.

Allen grabbed a towel from the side quickly, wrapping it around his waist and charging out the entrance, Timcanpy followed, wondering what was wrong. He couldn't take it anymore, he was only fifteen, nearly sixteen!

"Allen where are ya going?" Lavi asked.

"I'm hungry" He replied, his eyes gleaming, prepared for his overloading dinner.

"Ahh...I should've known" Lavi sweatdropped.

Kanda turned to Link, expecting him to follow, but amazingly he didn't. He knew Allen needed to sort out his hormones a bit, "Che, no matter how much the beansprout eats he's always a beansprout"

Iori was washing Lenalee's hair, which obviously means the boys misunderstanded.

"Lenalee-chan" She whispered in her ear. She loved to tease people; another Lavi.

"H-Hai?" Lenalee stuttered, this couldn't be a good thing.

"What's the relationship between you and...Allen?" She asked.

"We're just friends" She replied instantly.

"Really now...?" Iori smirked, stroking the back of Lenalee's growing hair.

A sense of de ja vu had caused Lenalee to shudder. It felt exactly like the time Allen was touching the ends of her hair. She quickly walked out of the bath wrapped in a towel, face flushing bright red.

"Ara...just friends aye?" Iori crossed her arms on the side of the bathtub and rested on her chin, grinning that teasing smile.

Lenalee quickly changed into the Yukata the Inn had provided and dried her hair frantically. She folded the towel and placed it back into the basket, then sighed as she slowly walked back to her room. Why was it that everyone thought her and Allen were onto something? Didn't they act like ordinary close friends? Besides they don't have any 'special' feelings for each other. Right?

Lenalee slid open the door, only to see Allen lying on a futon and asleep peacefully. She walked towards him and bent down. She shook him, "Allen-kun, you're going to catch a cold sleeping like that"

As she moved in closer, she blushed. He looked awfully cute, even if he were just sleeping in a Yukata which doubled his attractiveness, "Alle--"

Suddenly, he had grabbed her arm and pulled her towards his chest, embracing her with one arm. This had surprised her, but at the same time she felt satisfied by his sleeping habits. Here she was, being embraced by her best friend, isn't it only natural to feel happy?

She could feel his heart beating aswell as her own beating extremely fast, "A-Allen-kun..."

Lenalee tried to break free, but his other arm had locked her in this position. She could no longer move, he was strong even in his sleep. Unable to struggled free, she gave up, still blushing furiously. She felt warmth and comfort for some reason, she wanted to stay like this for awhile, but all good things come to an end. Allen had started to open his eyes as he felt a presence disturbing his sleep. Half-awake, black soft hair lay in front of him. Fully-awake, Lenalee against his chest came into view. She was still awake, but her eyes were closed and she was breathing deeply against him. He jumped up, as his first reaction, and scrambled against the wall. _What the!?_

Lenalee sat up, realising the situation, "I-It's a misunderstanding"

Timcanpy had recorded the entire scene from the minute she entered to the minute they parted. This was probably the first time they were caught red-handed. He flew outside away from them before they could realise. Allen was about to speak, after a long while of avoiding her, but nothing came out, he was utterly speechless and couldn't find the courage to talk to her anymore. It's odd really, they're best friends... guess he still wasn't over the Kanda scene.

Just then, Lavi had burst in with only a mere towel on, smirking sheepishly. Kanda had followed, holding mugen in his hands, obviously feuding with Lavi again, "PREPARE TO DIE EYEPATCH, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!"

"Aww come on Yuu it was an accident, I didn't mean to trip you" Lavi apologised, not very sincerely.

"I'LL SLICE YOU IN HA--" Just as Kanda stepped forward, his towel had caught onto the sliding door and it immediately came off, fluttering to the other side of the room. Dear lord, what do we have here?

"YAAH!!" Lenalee screamed, blushing bright red and covering her eyes.

Allen just stared awkwardly at the situation.

"Kanda is the sexy king!" Lavi teased.

Kanda flushed furiously, grabbing Lavi's towel and wrapping it around. This just made the situation even worse...

"Ahh, that was a nice bat--" Nice timing Iori. She didn't seem to mind though, "Ara...I should've stayed in the bath longer"

"DON'T LOOK!" Lavi grabbed a spare towel and wrapped it around. By now they'd all probably be tomato faces.

Meanwhile back at the bathtub, Link hadn't moved an inch, still relaxing himself. Timcanpy flew in, circling in the water.

"Walker-san and the rest can't seem to stay in hot springs for long, I wonder what they're doing?"

* * *

Sorry short chapter today, but still Read and Review please :)

Pre... "Allen made Lenalee cry!"

-NekoiixX


	4. Nostalgic Feeling 4

_Disclaimer – D.Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino_

Konnichiwa minna Nyaah! I've rumaged through every single website and AMV on youtube for good songs for inspiration. And I mean RUMAGE. Enjoy chapter, Read and Review please!

_Please note I did not attempt to copy or plagiarise in any way. Be warned of OoCness, I try my best!_

* * *

"Hey eyepatch" He shuddered at the familiar voice, yes it was Iori, "Morning"

Of course he wasn't avoiding her on purpose, it wasn't his fault Kanda had figured pulling his towel off in front of two girls was an intelligent way for revenge. Luckily Lenalee didn't see, but since Iori had unluckily walked in on the unfortunate second, he just could not bring the courage within him to talk to her. It sounded like something Allen would do instead, and surprisingly Allen did the same with Lenalee, except she saw Kanda's... which was the reason he was avoiding her, he gets jealous way too easily.

"M-Morning..." He mumbled, not daring to look her in the eye.

She shook her head in disbelief, "Ara...you're not still moping about yesterday night are you?"

"No I'm not..." He pouted.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about" She placed her hand on his shoulder and spoke softly in his ear, "I'd say you're quite above average size"

He swung around and turned scarlet red, "W-W-WHAT, YOU PERVERT"

She smirked at his expected reaction, "Who's the one staring at cute girls all day"

"I'm a normal healthy boy" He grinned, feeling a lot more comfortable knowing she didn't care.

"By the way, while sleeping next to Lenalee she was sleep talking and kept saying All--"

The door slid open as Kanda emerged into the room, just finished a morning shower, "Grr, eyepatch you snore so loud"

"And you sleep with a gown on..." Lavi muttered, "Morning Yuu"

"Don't call me that...where's the beansprout?" Kanda asked.

"Has anyone seen Allen?" Lenalee asked, entering the room and blushing at the sight of Kanda.

Meanwhile arriving at the train station, Allen and Link held their luggage as Timcanpy hovered above their heads.

"Walker-san, why the sudden mood to leave without the rest?" Link asked.

"No particular reason. Just wanted to get back earlier" Allen gave a reassuring smile, then after a few seconds he drifted off into space.

"Ah, the trains here" Link said, as the loud engines roared in front of them, slowly pacing down.

"Link you hold my luggage and stay with Timcanpy. I need the bathroom" He instructed, dropping his suitcase on the ground letting it clank on the rough surface and walking off inside the train station.

"The train is leaving, hurry up!" Link yelled, getting on the train with Timcanpy.

Meanwhile, running towards the train was Lenalee in full speed. Kanda was behind and Lavi was puffing tiredly with Iori on his back once again. Lenalee almost glided in the air as she was the fastest out of all of them. She ran desperately and turned her head in all directions, searching.

"Lenalee, stop running we're here already! Allen probably left" Lavi wheezed, about to collapse on the floor, "And why do I have to carry you!?"

"Because I'm a delicate girl" Iori smirked.

"I'm going to look around" Lenalee sternly said.

"Wait Lenale--" She had already run off into the distance, searching desperately for the white haired exorcist.

"Get on" Kanda instructed bluntly.

"Hey Yuu, what about Lenalee" Lavi disproved.

"Look, in that carriage there is Link" Kanda glanced over at the waiting inspector with Timcanpy, "The beansprout is still around"

"Guess we should let them have their time" Iori grinned.

Lavi obediently entered the carriage, well actually he struggled on, along with Kanda. Iori jumped off Lavi without a word, but gave him a quick smile instead. They took their seats next to Link whom was surprised to see they had made it this fast.

"Where's Allen?" Lavi asked, collapsing onto the seat.

"Went to bathroom" Link said, "He went in the station bathroom instead of the train"

"Che, how stupid" Kanda commented.

Just then, the train had started to move at a slow pace.

Lavi sighed, "Guess they're stuck together now"

"I'm meant to be with Walker-san 24/7, I can't just leave him there!" Link snapped.

"Let them be" Iori said, leaning on her palm, gazing out the window. She grinned as she spotted both Lenalee and Allen emerging from the station, gawking at the moving train which had increased speed, "She _did _burst out of the Inn looking desperately for the geezer. How romantic"

"Damn, I missed it..." Allen cursed.

Lenalee whom was right next to him, widened her eyes at his sudden appearance. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly with tears of happiness falling from her soft cheeks. Was she that happy to see him? Allen was shocked to see her even though he had left the Inn an hour earlier. Either she had used her lightning speed innocence out of desperation or she just ran for her life just to see him. She really was making a big deal out of this.

"L-Lenalee what are you doing here?" He stuttered.

"Idiot, are you that desperate to get away from me!?" Lenalee yelled.

He blushed at the awkward position, he was happy but distressed at the same time, "N-No I just wanted to get back earlier and didn't want to wake you guys!"

"Lies!" She cried.

"Lenalee don't cry I only left an hour early" Allen hugged her back awkardly. He sweatdropped at her overreaction, not knowing she would get this upset with him avoiding her. If Lavi were here right now, you could guess what he'd say..."Allen made Lenalee cry!" as usual.

She froze for a second, regaining her senses. _What on earth am I doing...? _She wiped her tears and shoved him off, blushing widely, "S-Sorry Allen-kun"

"It's alright, It's my fault for leaving, but I told Kanda this morning I was leaving early..." He tilted his head.

"What?" Lenalee asked with a confused expression.

Allen was fuming now, even though Kanda had done him a great favour, "I'll cut every strand of his girly long hair and burn it then flush it down the toilet..."

"A-Allen-kun calm down..." Lenalee chuckled, "Oh the next train comes in an hour"

."What are we gonna do in an hour...?" He asked.

There was a moment of awkward silence as they thought.

Meanwhile, the exorcists and inspector on the train sat stressfully on their first-class seats. As members of the Order of course they'd be able to ride in comfort, but it didn't seem anything like it. They fidgeted and squirmed from time to time, at one time Kanda ended up unconsciously placing his palm on Lavi's thigh. How obnoxious...

Suddenly, Iori was turning very pale as she slumped down her seat covering her mouth.

"H-Hey you're not gonna puke are you?" Kanda asked, sitting dangerously in front of her.

"I've never really been fond of transport..." She replied feeling very dizzy.

Lavi lifted her arm over his shoulder and grinned, "Before you start getting Yuu paranoid--"

"--What was that eyepatch!?" Kanda snapped.

Lavi quickly scurried out the carriage towards the bathrooms, dragging the sick Iori along. As they entered an empty first-class carriage, Iori staggered as she burst into the bathroom, not describing the sound effects now...Lavi waited outside patiently until she came back out, still staggering as she walked. She pushed him on a vacant soft bench and rested her head against his shoulder. He almost drifted off to another world knowing a girl was being intimate with him, not to mention forceful, "What are you doing...?"

"Don't get me wrong, I just need a pillow" She said, closing her eyes, "But your no good, muscles are hard"

"That's a good thing!" He smirked.

"Yes yes..." She gradually fell asleep, mumbling strange words.

He just leaned his head back against the window and ignored the situation, it meant nothing anyway. He thought of his current status and how long he was able to stay with these people, It was obvious that had become more than just 'history' to him, they were all a part of his life. _I wonder what Allen and Lenalee are doing? _

"Are you worried about them Bookman?" An elegant females voice spoke.

"Huh? Who said that?" He looked around, only to realise it was pitch black and he was all alone.

"Are you really worried about them? Or is it something else?" It asked again.

"Who said I was worried!" He replied.

"You're a young man, it's only normal for you to be confused, but take a look at your own words"

"I don't have to think about anything, I'm the successor to Bookman"

"Is that so? Not even when someone special has entered your life" The voice was fading fast.

"Someone special?"

"We'll meet again soon Bookman" The voice had dissapeared completely now as Lavi opened his eyes only to realise it was only a strange dream.

Iori was looking at him now with her right leg on the bench, very unwomanly. She frowned slightly, "Is there something wrong?"

"No" Lavi lied, although he was a good liar anyway.

"Lies" Well this is the first person to discover him out, "But since you are very secretive I won't ask anymore"

"I'm secretive? How do you know?" Lavi asked, very curious now. Since the minute he had met her, she knew a lot of things he hadn't told her, which was very strange.

"Just now" She smartly replied, smirking.

"How did you know I was Bookman's successor?" He frowned.

"Oh you want to know?" She leaned in closer and stroked her index finger on his cheek.

He blushed furiously, trying to struggled free from her mesmerising grasp, "W-What are you doing!?"

Just at that moment, Kanda burst in only to see this very erotic scene. He gave a good whack at Lavi as he flew to the next carriage, he growled, "What are you doing you womaniser!?"

"Ara...Kanda, what brings you here?" Iori asked, unaware that it was her fault Lavi ended up damaging the next carriage.

"The train stopped" Link said.

* * *

I think I'm losing ideas... I'll be on hiatus when the holidays come. Collecting data fufufu... Read and Review please :)

Pre... "K-Kanda just kissed Lavi..."

-NekoiixX


	5. Nostalgic Feeling 5

_Disclaimer – D.Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino_

Y'know...In the making of this chapter, Hoshino-san just had to change Allen's way of addressing people in the new chapter. Damn now I gotta change some things.

I'm on hiatus after this for two weeks. Just wanted to satsify you guys with this one chapter xD

_Please note I did not attempt to copy or plagiarise in any way. Be warned of OoCness, I try my best!_

* * *

"A-Allen-kun we aren't really going to spend an hour eating are we?" Lenalee asked with an astonished expression.

"No I'm just -munch- hungry" Allen replied with his mouth full.

She sighed, expecting a little more appeal within the hour, what she really wanted was to spend _fun _quality time with him, meaning quality time that didn't involve just eating. It'd only been 15 minutes after arriving and Lenalee was getting bored of gaining weight; I wonder why Allen doesn't gain any weight despite his appetite. She sighed several times then gave up, normally Allen would've been a gentlemen and taken her to various places but hunger was a much stronger side of him. Only after listening to him munch for another 5 minutes did she doze off. Allen finally felt satisfied with his agglomeration of plates and flashed a wide grin, "Thanks for the food"

"Lenalee?" He called, but no reply. He leaned in closer and lightly touched her hair, "Lenalee, I'm done eating"

"Mmm..." She turned her head to the side, mumbling nonsense while sleeping on the hard surface, "Allen-kun..."

He blushed at her extremely cute posture and the innocent look she held while sleeping. She looked so defenseless it looked as easy as kicking a feline to take advantage of her, he struggled to resist. He leaned in closer, not thinking of his actions, tempted by her soft lips. Closer. Closer. Closer. Close-er.

"OI TWERP TAKE IT OUTSIDE IF YOU WANNA RAPE HER, PAY UP YOUR BILL!" The waitress growled an unfriendly tone.

Lenalee immediately awoke, the first thing she saw was Allen's face inches away, the first thing she _felt _was Allen's palm unconsciously placed on hers, the first thing she _noticed _was that the two of them looked as if they had sat in a hot spring for over 9 hours.

"S-Sorry Lenalee, I err...accidently tripped over the uhh...my foot" He stuttered complete nonsense that didn't even make sense.

She was too gobsmacked to say a word, she froze in that position, quite pleased with it really. Allen departed quickly and dropped a bag of money on the table, holding her hand like the gentlemen he was and leading her out, still blushing furiously.

"Teenagers these days, tch" The waitress looked as if he had done a good deed, "Always so touchy in public"

"YOU IDIOT, YOU'RE FIRED!" An old man with a moustache yelled while storming towards him, presumably the manager of the restaurant.

"W-What boss why!?" The waitress cried.

"They were from the Black Order, God's chosen ones you fool!" He snapped.

"Ahh shit..."

Meanwhile, Allen had not realised he was _still_ holding Lenalee's hand, and to make matters worse they looked much like a couple. Not that us AllenXLenalee fans mind. She smiled the whole way through, not knowing where he was taking her. Suddenly she felt someone grab her other arm, it was an unfamiliar grip, nothing like Allen's gentle hold.

"Hey you with the nice ass, why not ditch this beansprout and stick with me?" A tall buff man with a horrible stench of alcohol snorted. He had a horrible aftershave and a muscle shirt that clearly showed the sweat running down his armpits. (A/N oh gosh that's gross, bad experiences for me...)

"That's a rude thing to say to a lady" Allen snapped, pulling her behind him with a protective stance.

"Allen-kun, we're attracting attention, let's just forget it and go" Lenalee tugged the sleeve of his exorcist uniform, her face full of solicitude.

"That's fine with me" He agreed, but attempting to leave, a punch was thrusted at his right cheek.

"Don't you leave with my claimed woman beansprout. If you don't wanna be hurt, ya outta leave me with the nice ass" The buff man smirked, cracking an unpleasant noise with his knuckles.

Allen stood up with ease as if the punch had no effect whatsoever, which was true. His deadly aura seemed to cause the casual people around them to shudder with fright, "I'll forgive the fact you hit me with that sissy punch of your's"

Allen in his -I've gone through years of pain so don't you damn tick me off and make things worse you bastard- mode.

"But you called me a beansprout. You were rude to Lenalee, claimed her your's and touched her without permission. Now why don't I just slice you to pieces and sell your face to...pardon me I'm sorry no one wants a face like your's..." Now this was probably the scariest Allen you'll ever meet in a lifetime.

The buff man growled, "What did you say you little shit!?"

"Call me that _one _more time" He twitched.

"I said, you little _shit_!" Smelly armpits growled, "Want me to spell it out? S-H-I--"

KAPOW.

He flew a good distance across the markets and smashed right into a pile of dung left on the streets. Yuck. Allen on the other hand was still angry as ever but managed to keep his cool. The surrounding woman sighed with admiration. Lenalee lightly placed her hand on his shoulder with a weak smile, slightly afraid of the frustrating aura flowing out of him, "Are you okay...?"

He placed both hands on her shoulders roughly, and spun her towards him, forcing her to look him in the eye. They looked into each others eyes for a long period of time, although the way Allen looked was very irritated which ruined the romance.

He sighed, "Why do I get so overprotective when it's you...?"

Lenalee blushed lightly as he released her and gave a concerned smile, "Are you okay Lenalee?"

She nodded, feeling a bit awkward. He once again held her hand, leading her through the crowds of people.

Meanwhile Lavi had just recovered from a physically painful attack from Kanda.

"What do you mean the train stopped moving?" Kanda frowned, irritated.

"There will be a delay for the meantime because apparently a cow is standing in the middle of the tracks doing it's business" Link replied without a change in tone.

"Yuu, did you have to do you're business right on the train tracks" Lavi smirked.

Kanda glared at him, "Die."

"Looks like it's not going to move for awhile..." Link sweatdropped, looking out the window. Let's just say cows can have constipation...

"Then I'll slice it!" Kanda pulled mugen out halfway until Iori touched his hand lightly.

"It's a harmless cow. How could you...?" She leaned against his chest and looked up, causing him to struggle his way out of the trance.

"Haha Yuu is getting infatuated with Io-chan" Lavi chuckled.

Kanda growled at him and swung around about to draw his sword against Lavi once again. Iori smirked with an evil intention, she kicked poor Kanda towards Lavi causing their lips to touch for a fraction of a second. They quickly parted, coughing and gagging while Iori laughed out loud slapping her palm continuously on the seat.

"DIE YOU BASTARD!" He yelled slicing mugen across the seat, barely missing Lavi.

"_YOU'RE _THE ONE THAT KISSED _ME_!" Lavi yelled back.

"Kanda just kissed Lavi!" Iori laughed.

Link turned around, annoyed at the situation, "Twerps..."

"I love these people..." Iori sighed leaning back and smirking. She really was a twisted girl.

As Lavi was taking cover from Kanda's ultimate attack, there was a sudden loud crack that came from the next carriage. They all jumped at the sound. Kanda and Link quickly stormed into the next carriage, wondering what was going on. Well they were stupid enough to do that, the cracking noise had come from the metal material holding the two carriages together, they split apart, breaking as easy as snapping twigs. No one had realised as Kanda and Link continued to move towards the conductor. Iori and Lavi sat there dumbfounded for awhile, not realising their carriage was falling backwards down the hill.

Iori broke the silence by throwing her light brown, knee-high boot at his face, "Eyepatch, why does it seem like the carriage is moving faster each time?"

"OUCH WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Lavi yelled, then peered outside only to realise they were falling at 150mph down a steep hill in their isolated carriage, and they were about to crash into another train, "We're falling, quick hold onto me!"

She obediently wrapped her arms around his neck as he extended Tettsui out through the roof and onto ground safely. She let go of him and watched the oversize hammer smashed the carriage out of the way as the train safely moved forward.

"Ara...quite impressive" Iori complimented.

See everyone after 2 weeks! :)

* * *

Pre... "I think you're sexy"

-NekoiixX


	6. Nostalgic Feeling 6

_Disclaimer – D.Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino_

I'm back. AWAHH did you all read D.Gray-man's newest chapter!? I don't know why but I cried...

Let's all hug Allen -Hugs Allen and doesn't let go ;)- MAJOR LenaleeXAllen for this chapter plus fluff.

_Please note I did not attempt to copy or plagiarise in any way. Be warned of OoCness, I try my best!_

* * *

"Ow" Lenalee flinched examining her bruised ankle. It was turning a deep purple colour on her fair delicate skin just above the anklets of her Innocence.

"Are you alright? Sorry about that" Allen apologised sincerely for the thousandth time. While he was furiously pulling her through the crowd 5 minutes ago, she had slipped and hit her ankle on the side of a cart full of watermelons. Allen had taken the courtesy of carrying her the whole way, cradling her tightly in his arms. People had stared and gossiped throughout the entire trip, some even envying Lenalee and some even getting the disturbing idea they were headed for a hotel.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault" She replied with a reassuring smile.

He yawned stretching his arms and sat on a rigid chair beside the single bed Lenalee was sitting on, "Lenalee, how long do we have?"

"40 minutes" She replied, noticing his worn out expression, "Allen-kun you look tired, I'll wake you up after 30 minutes"

"No I'm not tired, really" He smiled.

She pouted cutely and gave her most pleading look, "You need to rest after carrying me all that way..."

"E-E-Eh...o-okay then" He stuttered, leaning back on the chair blushing.

She didn't bother offering the bed since he'd just refuse stubbornly like the gentlemen he was. Lenalee placed her hands on her lap, fidgeting with her fingers while watching him doze off and tilt his head to the side. _Has Allen-kun always been this...good-looking? _She thought to herself blushing. She moved closer, sliding along the edge of the bed, her itching hand suddenly moving to his face unconsciously. She could feel his breath, steady and slow, she hesitated for a moment and touched his delicate left cheek with her palm and traced along his curse mark lightly with her index finger. For a moment she enjoyed the feel of his warm skin. Her palm burnt with a pleasing sensation. _Just once wouldn't hurt..._Lenalee went for the kill. She couldn't be bothered to resist anymore, so her face slowly advanced towards his. She found herself holding his face as she drew even closer, then finally kissed him for a long period. Allen twitched as he felt her burning hands against his cheeks. She realised this before his eyes could completely open and let go falling with a thump on the wooden plank floor, "Ow..."

Allen yawned and saw the immobilised girl sitting on the floor in front of him. He blinked for a moment, "Lenalee what are you doing on the floor...?"

"N-Nothing I just fell" She smiled, still struggling to overcome pleasing sensation on her lips.

He looked at her suspiciously and pulled her up, glancing at the clock, "LENALEE WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!? THERE'S ONLY 3 MINUTES UNTIL THE TRAIN LEAVES!"

"W-What!?" Lenalee stammered, surprised at how fast time goes when you're enjoying yourself.

Without thinking, Allen shoved their suitcases into her hands and swiftly lift her up with his two arms, holding her close against his chest. He ran endlessly through the crowds, dodging the obstacles and occasionally apologised to people whom he had knocked over. It was only the very last second when they reached the train station, just as the engine launched, he leaped onto an empty carriage, tripping over. He threw her up just before he landed on the floor. She fell right on top of him harmlessly with a thud, "UGH..."

"Allen-kun are you alright!?" She asked getting off him quickly.

"I'm fine" He replied steadying himself and standing up. He helped her to seat and sat across her, "By the way, how did you end up falling on the floor before?"

She flushed and automatically slapped him, "I DON'T KNOW!"

"OUCH what was that for?" He asked rubbing his right cheek.

"Ah I'm so sorry it was reflex action!" She replied, surprised at herself.

He looked at her with a worried expression, but smiled at her anyway. They were in silence for a long moment, fiddling and fidgeting, looking in all directions. The silence was broken as Lenalee stuttered, "A-Allen-kun...?"

"Yes?" He replied instantly, looking in her direction.

"W-What..." She hesitated, wondering whether this question was relevant or not.

"Hm?" He blinked.

"Do you...um..."

"What is it?"

"Think..."

"Huh?"

"What d-do you thi--"

"What?"

She punched him and yelled, "Let me finish!"

"S-Sorry..." He flinched, rubbing the new bruise on his right cheek.

"What...am I to you?" She asked turning away from him.

"Huh? You're my friend" He replied, clueless of her intentions.

"Oh. That's good..." Her shoulders tensed at the word. She wanted to be more special to him, but it seemed impossible.

"Why? Is something wrong?" He asked, questioning her weak smile.

"Nothing, nevermind" She chuckled, "I need the bathroom"

"Let me help you--"

"NO!" She snapped, glaring at him. He sweatdropped and sat back down cautiously, watching the pitiful Lenalee limp her way to the bathroom.

"What's wrong...?" He asked himself.

Lenalee closed the door behind her and glanced around every inch of the bathroom. She sighed with relief as she was now alone with the bathroom all to herself. She turned the tap on full blast and splashed her face several times before turning it off again. Lenalee glanced up at the mirror, looking at herself with disdain. She muttered under her breath, "Allen-kun...you're so mean"

I guess this is what you'd call unrequited love. The feeling is awful, very awful. It made you feel ugly at times too, and I guess this was how Lenalee felt right now. She slumped down from the wall and hugged her long legs, resting her chin upon her knees. She looked forlorn as her thoughts raided her mind. But it was strange. The only thoughts that _did _raid her mind was Allen. _You're not this weak Lenalee, get up. Be the strong girl Allen looks up to. _A voice echoed in her thoughts. She sighed, "But.."

Knock Knock.

"Lenalee are you there?" Allen asked tapping lightly on the door.

"Y-Yeah I'm here!" She stuttered perking up, "I'll be out now"

She twisted the doorknob and opened the door facing a concerned Allen. He held her hand and frowned slightly, "Will you tell me what's wrong?"

Now her heart was beating 150mph. She blushed and pulled away from his hand, "Could you possibly. Not hold my hand anymore...?"

He blinked and quickly moved away, keeping a good distance between them. She never once commented when Allen held her hand like a gentlemen. This was a first, "Oh sorry, I won't do that anymore"

"No I didn't mean to say that...I mean..." Lenalee was getting frustrated now. She hesitated for a moment, then took a deep breath. _Okay. _She thought to herself. Then she looked deeply into his eyes with a serious expression. Allen retreated, sweating a bit, "Allen-kun..."

"Y-Yeah? W-What's wrong with you today...?" He sweatdropped.

"I think I li—I think you're sexy!" It all came out wrong...

"E-Eh...?" He blinked.

"Ah...damn"

* * *

Sorry about the short chapters. School started, it's getting stressful. I'll update soon!

Pre... "Well you're awfully attracted to me..."

-NekoiixX


	7. Nostalgic Feeling 7

_Disclaimer – D.Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino_

How nice does the 14th's song sound...Damn not many D.Gray-man chapters for August. Probably because of the Beijing Olympics. Anyway enjoy!

_Please note I did not attempt to copy or plagiarise in any way. Be warned of OoCness, I try my best!_

* * *

"You think...I'm what?" He was gobsmacked, staring at her as if she just dropped a bomb on the train.

"I-I..." Lenalee didn't seem to be able to take her words back. Maybe because it was the absolute truth and what she thought. She stuttered a little more, spitting out ramble, "I didn't mean...I mean...lik--sexy?"

He sweatdropped.

"NO I me—se—smexy!" Even worse.

"Lenalee...?" Allen sighed.

"Yes?" She squeaked.

He held her chin up with his right arm, looking directly into her eyes with a grimace. Something about this grimace seemed make her heart fall to the bottom of earth. It was as if he knew something. He opened his mouth, stopping midway.

"Ah the train stopped!" She interrupted, jumping from her seat and peering out the open window.

There at the very front, was where the remains of the tracks that were supposedly destroyed by Lavi's abnormally powerful hammer. The area was entirely green as unfortunately the tracks where in the middle of a forest. Luckily it was still the afternoon as the sun shone brightly above their heads with the trees barely allowing the sunlight in.

"A bit too much force there..." A familiar voice spoke.

"My bad...I didn't mean ta destroy the whole thing!" Another familiar voice yelled.

"Yeah, you didn't mean to completely obliterate a train carriage and smash the train tracks along with it!"

With a sigh of relief, Lenalee jammed open the window and waved at the red-head exorcist and newcomer, "Lavi! Iori!"

Allen and Lenalee scurried right off the train and walked quickly towards the two stranded exorcists. As they approached, Allen as usual, slid backwards over a pile of dead leaves and hit his head hard on the edge of a hard rock and was knocked out cold. Typical clutz. Lavi gawked, sweatdropping in the process. Iori just didn't know whether to stand there thinking the boy was really uncoordinated or just plain stupid.

"Allen you alright!?" Lavi yelled, panicking.

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee cried, shaking him back and forth.

Hours had passed as Allen still lay there unconscious. As he did, he began seeing a bright dim light and the sudden appearance of Timcanpy flying around.

_Allen. _He spoke.

_Who's there...?_Allen replied feeling dizzy.

_It's me. _Timcanpy replied.

_TIMPCANPY!? YOU CAN TALK!?_ And why do you sound like master!?

_No you're just dreaming._

He felt like a lunatic, dreaming about a talking Timcanpy, but went along with it anyway.

_I'm going to tell you something that will happen tonight. _Timcanpy took a deep breath and brushed his tail across Allen's face. _You will hurt someones feelings, you will hurt them really badly. Infact you will hurt them so bad that I have this urge to slap you in the face right now._

Allen was having a very odd dream right now, but something about those words had a tone of warning. A warning like he should be careful and think.

_Have you ever loved someone? _Timpcanpy asked, crossing his tiny arms.

_Of course, I love all my nakama and I love Mana..._

_No you beansprout I mean the love of a man and woman! _

Allen hesitated for a moment, thinking of any possibilities. Then shook his head, although with a hint of regret in his facial expression.

_No, I never thought about it..._

_I see. Then I guess I'll be seeing you in another dream._

_What?_

Before he could following Timcanpy into the dim light, a mitarashi dango had appeared before him. He immediantly and stupidly took a bite.

"OUCH, HE'S BITING ME, GET HIM OFF!" Lavi yelled as Allen awoke from his strange dream.

"Mitarashi dango..." Allen mumbled.

Lavi swung his arm about causing a dazed Allen to land right on top of Iori. Lenalee flushed furiously, clutching her fists together.

"Well...you're awfully attracted to me..." Iori smirked.

Allen was fully awake now as he pushed himself off her, "I'm sorry!"

Lavi was whimpering at the bite marks Allen had left on his arm. Allen stood up and looked around at the two trains stopped midway. A team of mechanics were repairing the tracks as the other employees and passengers stayed inside the carriages provided with cups of warm soup. He glanced at the pouting Lenalee.

"They say it'll take until tomorrow to repair the tracks" Lavi sighed.

Allen slumped down on the floor, leaning against a tree, and rubbed the lump that had developed from the fall, "Lavi, where's the rest?"

"Our carriage broke off and just before we collided into the train I kinda went overboard and destroyed the track aswell as the carriage" He chuckled.

"Smart" Allen sweatdropped.

While the two were enjoying their time bonding after a few hours of seperation, Iori shuffled over to Lenalee and sat beside her. Sitting next to Iori never felt safe, so right now Lenalee had a very bad feeling. Thankfully it was a false alarm, Iori had started a simple conversation about the Order asking about the people, Innocence and the Millennium Earl whom was explained in the process. It was getting dark as the sun set and the twilight glowed among the trees. Most of the passengers had fallen asleep aswell as the workers. A fire had been lit in the center, courtesy of Allen, and it flickered brightly in the dark night. Occasionally a twig or leaves would be thrown in. Lavi of course fell asleep long ago, snoring away alongside Iori whom was lying beside him with her shoe on his face.

Lenalee was now sitting next to Allen, leaning on a large and thick tree as they chattered away about their daily routines. It wasn't long until she started rubbing her eyes tiredly and blinking much more than usual.

"If you're tired you can rest your head on my shoulder" Allen offered with his usual smile.

"Yeah...thanks" She replied, too tired to refuse. It was a good thing Timcanpy wasn't around to spread the news to Komui.

As she rested her head on his right shoulder as Allen stared at the blazing fire, concentrating on every spark that flew out. Something was on his mind. His melancholy look felt heart aching, his eyes were hurt in a way. He threw a twig inside the flame and without turning his head as he spoke softly, so soft it sounded like a whisper, "Lenalee..."

"What?" She replied, her eyes almost completely closed.

"You know...today...while I was resting...?" He asked.

She flinched, recollecting the desperate feeling she failed to contain. The desperate feeling of touching his sweet, beautiful face. She snapped out of it, "Yes"

"Well..." He hesitated for a moment, his face with a pained expression, "Why did you...kiss me?"

She froze in horror. Her eyes body ached and remained tired, but her mind was shocked. From the minute she held his face and failed to contain the urge to meet his lips, he was awake. Wide awake and there to experience the every movement of Lenalee's hand and fingers touching every inch of his cheeks. Even the soft feel of her lips, but her body refused to listen to her, she didn't budge from her current position. She was falling unconscious and fast.

She mumbled as she started to drift into a dream, "It's because..."

He leaned his head against her soft hair, the pained expression still remained. He waited.

Lenalee closed her eyes, drifting off into a deep sleep, "I love you...Allen"

He frowned slightly and bit his bottom lip, "I'm sorry...I don't love you..."

The last thing Lenalee remembered was the feel of her eyes watering and Allen's whisper.

"I'm sorry"

* * *

Once again, my apologies for the short chapter. I am so sick of Maths...

Pre... "Will you stop looking at my butt!?"

-NekoiixX


	8. Nostalgic Feeling 8

_Disclaimer – D.Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino_

How's everyone going? I haven't been updating because of school sorry! Don't lose interest in this story because of my late updates xDD Oh new characters in the order from the manga...alright I'll add them in too.

_Please note I did not attempt to copy or plagiarise in any way. Be warned of OoCness, I try my best!_

* * *

The exorcists sat in separate boats as they sailed their way inside the Order. Allen and Lavi were in the boat in front while Lenalee and Iori followed behind slowly. It was complete silence for the entire ride, no talking, whispering, murmuring or even a sigh. Even Lavi didn't say a word and just glanced over at Iori every once in awhile, communicating with facial expressions on the situation. Allen had kept his head down the entire trip and refused a mitarashi dango offer from Lavi.

By the time they had reached the dock, the Finders were already holding bright lanterns and welcoming them with open arms. Allen reached his hand out to pull Lenalee up in attempt to change the mood. She looked up in confusion, then rejected his offer and walked right passed him without a word. He sighed and followed her behind glumly.

"Here's your coffee nii-san" Lenalee smiled, placing Komui's Yoshi cup beside him. Bridget was standing firmly next to him, monitoring every action he did.

"THANK YOU LENALEE!" Komui leaped off his chair in attempt to hug her, his ear was pulled back by Bridget's strong fingers.

"Don't you even think about slacking off" She frowned, crossing her arms.

"Do you ever get the feeling this place is getting stricter with every person that comes...?" Lavi asked, sweatdropping.

"Yeah..." Allen agreed.

Komui coughed hoarsely, then looked at Iori, "I'm guessing you're the new exorcist then?"

Iori smiled politely, then nodded. He smiled back warmly, then stood up from his chair and offered his hand, "Welcome to the Black Order"

She hesitated for a moment, then shook it, her smile turning into a smirk.

"Well could I get you to follow me for a moment?" Komui smiled, his eyes hiding behind his thick glasses.

Allen and Lavi gulped, knowing the event that was about to occur. A visit to Hevlaska. Iori cocked an eyebrow, but obediently followed Komui to the forthcoming challenge. Lavi sighed, knowing she'd need someone to calm her down, he stepped forward to follow.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bookman asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"To witness a newcomer" Lavi lied.

Bookmoon looked at him suspiciously for a moment, but gave in and removed his hand from his shoulder and followed them through the door. Bridget glanced at Lenalee for a moment, then followed Komui aswell.

It was now just the rest of the exorcists standing in the room, some shuffled there way out to their missions and others went eagerly to the cafeteria. Allen attempted once again to make amends between Lenalee, he walked up to her and opened his mouth, about to speak. She turned around and waked right passed him that second, Kanda was behind, witnessing the awkward moment.

"Ah, Hi Kanda" She smiled while walking out the door.

Allen sighed heavily, disappointed at the current situation.

"Oi beansprout" Kanda called.

"What do you want, soap face?" He growled.

"Shut up." Kanda replied, with a less harsh tone than usual. There was a moment of silence as Kanda...yes Kanda...tried to lighten up the mood, "What did you do this time to make her upset?"

"That's none of your business" Allen snapped.

"So you did make her upset beansprout" Kanda frowned.

"Are you accusing me?"

"And what if I am?"

Flames of murderous intentions appeared once again as Miranda popped her head out from the door, "D-Did I come at a bad time?"

"YES--" Kanda glared at her.

"No" Allen grimaced, then smiled at her, "I'm gonna go eat..."

He quickly walked out the room and headed for the cafeteria, on the way a yellow figure flew around him. He smiled a wide smile, "Timcanpy!"

The tables were virtually full as the finders packed the entire cafeteria. There hadn't been many unusual occurrences happening, so many of them were relaxing with Jerry's food.

"Ah look it's Allen Walker" Li Kei pointed at the white-haired exorcist sitting at a table with Johnny sitting opposite him with a few close friends from the science department. His plate was overflowed with hamburgers and another with a stack of mitarashi dango.

"Kyaaah Walker-san..." Rou Fa squealed.

"You shouldn't have said that" Shi Fu said.

Rou Fa ran to Allen's side, blushing widely enough for every finder to realise her intentions, "W-Walker-san..."

"Mfph?" Allen turned around with three skewers of mitarashi dango in his mouth.

She turned around and squealed once more, "Kyaaah he's so cute!"

Meanwhile through the cafeteria door came Lenalee, she walked over to the counter and peered through the opening in the wall.

"Ah Lenalee, what would you like?" Jerry smiled.

Allen turned the other way and glanced over at Lenalee, whom was ordering her food. He stopped chewing for a moment and watched her walk around with her plate of food. Every seat had been filled with finders, an exorcist or someone form the science department. Chouji had seated over with his two old friends at the very end table, yet it was still filled with others. The only seat available was next to Allen, and it was just her lucky that Johnny had spotted her and motioned her to join. She sighed and shuffled over to their table, she sat in the empty space next to Allen but moved to the very edge.

"How is everyone" Lenalee smiled.

"As well as ever!" Johnny smiled gleefully, hugging the poor Cash Dopp whom was the sole memory of Tapp Dopp.

Allen glanced over at her for a moment. He pulled the three now empty skewers out of his mouth, realising Rou Fa was still admiring him at the right.

"W-Walker-san I heard you use to act in the circus...you must know a lot of tricks" She flushed.

"Ah well, a bit" He smiled.

"Could you possibly show me?" She looked eagerly into his eyes.

"Sure I'll show you sometime"

"Thank you Walker-san!" She yelled and continued chattering away, conversing as much as she could with him.

"Should we go to her?" Li Kei asked.

"I think we should leave her to it" Shi Fu replied walking over to Jerry.

Lenalee whom was utterly speechless, just listened to Allen and Rou Fa socialising. She grimaced and toyed with her food, keeping one hand on her lap. Lavi had then appeared with a gobsmacked, sick-looking Iori, stumbling around. He patted her back softly, "I didn't know you were afraid of heights..."

"Shut up eyepatch..." She covered her mouth as she turned a horribily green.

He lead her to the same table where Allen and the rest sat. They sat down next to Allen whom had just finished conversing with Rou Fa, who went to join Li Kei and ShiFu at another table.

"Hi Lavi. How was it?" Allen asked.

Iori turned green again, she buried her face into her palms.

"Well when Hevlaska carried her up to examine her innocence and determine her synchronisation rate. Let's just say she's scared of heights..." Lavi chuckled.

"Don't worry too much about it, you should've seen me when I saw Hevlaska. Right Lenalee?" Allen turned to her, hoping for a response.

She looked up at him and frowned. Iori was too sick to realise anything, but Lavi stared intensely, waiting to see what would happen. She raised her arm up, now Johnny and the rest were wondering what was going on.

She slapped him. She slapped him very hard. His eyes were wide open as his left cheek began to swell.

"L-Lenalee what are you..." Johnny gasped.

"You're so cruel Allen-kun. I hate you" She frowned, no tears welling up or anything. Just a face with pure anger. She stood up, and stormed out the cafeteria without speaking another word. The entire place was quiet for a long time, until there was the sound of water dropping on the floor. Well it wasn't a tap leaking, it was just Allen's tears as he gripped the edge of the bench with his left arm.

"Are you alright Alle--" Lavi was cut off suddenly after a belching noise. He looked down at his uniform, his pants and a fraction of his coat. There was a hell of a lot of muck oozing right there.

"I feel...really sick..." Iori muttered.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" Lavi yelled, completely disgusted.

A few hours later, things had just gotten worse between Lenalee and Allen. Lavi had rushed to the bathroom to wipe the muck off his once perfectly clean uniform, then ran to his room to strip the lot off and change. Iori was taken to the nurse by Johnny and the others while they conversed a little with the new exorcist, though she couldn't really talk much it made her feel better. With everyone else, they began giving Allen dirty looks, suggesting he had 'done something' to Lenalee.

Allen walked towards his room, his head down facing the floor in front of him. His mood was now officially terrible as his mind went over and over the unfortunate event at the cafeteria. Kanda was coincidentally walking the opposite way to him. They bumped into each other and he began his angry accusations.

"Watch where you're walking beansprout!" He snapped.

Allen said nothing, but instead continued staring at the one spot.

"Don't ignore me!" He growled.

Still no reply.

"BEANSPROUT!"

Nothing.

"You're pissing me off!"

Nothing.

"Will you stop looking at my butt!?"

Did Kanda just try to be funny?

"Che..." He turned his head away, "Stupid beansprout..."

"Hey Kanda...?" Allen finally spoke, but he didn't look him in the eye, "Could you do me a favour?"

"Why should I help _you_?" Kanda immediately responded.

"Could you..." Allen pulled a folded note from his pocket and held it out, "Give this to Lenalee?"

He looked at it for a moment. A long moment. Then frowned, "Che"

He snatched it from his hand and walked away quickly, embarrassed by his own generous actions. Allen smiled weakly, then continued to his room. As he entered, he plumped himself on his bed. Timcanpy crawled out from his coat and flew above him, eager for something. He just nodded and Timcanpy was out of the room in a dash.

* * *

Once again, my apologies for the short chapter. Too many mooncakes. Cosplaying soon?

Pre... "I'll gain 2 kilos because of you"

-NekoiixX


	9. Nostalgic Feeling 9

_Disclaimer – D.Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino_

My love for Allen increases each day!! He's soo... -dies-. Chapter has loads of fluff by the way!

**Reminder:** Please read and review if you've enjoyed this so far! Your reviews are greatly appreciated as they inform me of whether I should continue the story or not!

_Please note I did not attempt to copy or plagiarise in any way. Be warned of OoCness, I try my best!_

* * *

"Look I'm really sorry for throwing up on you"

"Well if it's you then it's alright"

Iori twitched, then kicked him in the crotch, "Ara. I'm sorry, my foot was itching to do that"

Lavi fell to the floor immediately in excruciating pain, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

Iori chuckled, proud of what she had just done. She crouched down beside him and tilted his head up with her finger, "Hmmm...I'm sorry, how bout I make it up to you by...let's say..."

She stroked his face with her index finger and grinned seductively. Of course, as an expected reaction from Lavi, his lovestuck eyes appeared and he was immediately her slave. He slapped him hard as he flew to the other side of the huge hallway. Iori smirked, then walked away innocently while whistling a tune. A bewitching girl she was.

"Ow..."

Meanwhile, watching from a distance in the Order, a group of people from the science department gossiped among one another.

"Hey who's that?" One murmured.

"The girl's new isn't she?" Another spoke.

"-whistles- Finally, another good one, and one without a deadly brother too" The last one cooed.

"But don't you think she's a little close to that other exorcist with the eyepatch"

"It's fine. Apparently he's a bookman"

"That means I'll have a chance"

"Hey did you hear about the two exorcists at the cafeteria yesterday?"

"Who? Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee?"

"Yeah that's right. Apparently they did 'it' and the Lenalee girl slapped the Allen guy because he got her pregnant"

"Wow...I didn't know exorcists did _that _type of stuff, aren't they meant to be Christian"

"I have never seen anyone gutsy enough to score on the Supervisor's little sister"

"Getting her pregnant too..."

"Aren't they a bit young though?"

"Hey guys..."

"What?" Two of them spoke in unison.

They turned around, realising the most deadliest aura anyone could have ever felt. The shrilling noise of a chainsaw, ready to decapitate, screeched in front of them. They scurried against the wall in terror as a glowing red Komui unleashed his killer instincts. He chuckled darkly, "Care to explain specific details...?"

Meanwhile in the creepiest room in the Order, Allen shuddered as he felt something dangerous coming towards him. He gulped, then jumped out of his bed, "I'm hungry..."

Link beside him whom was already changed pulled Allen back, "Brush your teeth first"

At the other end was Lenalee's perfectly built room, courtesy by Komui. Quiet sobs could be heard from inside. Lenalee was on her...Komui furnished bed...hugging her knees and crying softly. She buried her face in her pillow as it soaked in her tears. She had been crying all night after her careless actions, of course she couldn't blame herself entirely, it wasn't truly her fault. Was it? Lenalee stopped for a moment and stared at the wet patch on her pillow. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and something white had slid under the door.

"Who is it?" She asked, wiping her eyes and opening the door slightly.

There was nobody there of course. She opened it widely now and glanced around both sides of the hallway. It was empty. She picked up a folded piece of paper, and just as she was about to close the door, Timcanpy flew in quickly.

"Timcanpy, what are you doing here?" Lenalee asked as she sat on the edge of her bed.

He flew on her shoulder and pointed at the note she was holding with his tiny arm. She smiled at him, "You want me to open it?"

He nodded frantically. She looked at it for a moment and opened it slowly. Her eyes ran through every word, not missing a single one.

_Dear Lenalee,_

_Please don't hate me, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. You're someone very important to me, but I know I don't mean the same way as you. But I could always try!_

_And..._

_I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!_

_If you can ever forgive me, I'll be waiting in my room._

_Unless I'm on a mission._

_Allen._

Lenalee smiled as she read apology. To her, this was more than what he thought. She giggled a little then put it beside her on the bed. She sighed as Timcanpy flew in front of her eyes, he flew back and flapped his wings.

"Tim?" She titled her head in confusion.

He opened his mouth wide, revealing his sharp teeth. A hologram flash up and there was Allen, in his room. He was pacing up and down his room with a worried expression.

"Allen-kun..." She watched curiously.

"Tim, are you recording!?" Allen yelled covering the golems eyes as everything turned black.

The image returned, but this time with just Allen's grimacing face. He at the screen, as if he looked at Lenalee herself, he smiled then spoke, "Morning Lenalee, incase you haven't forgiven me after the message I asked Kanda to pass you, I've recorded this message to earn your forgiveness. I had Timcanpy put together a little something, but first, why don't I show you a little of my tricks. I only managed to do very much while Link was taking a shower..."

She had to admit, he was pretty talented after working in the circus with Mana. What amazed her the most was his strength to actually _do _those tricks despite his age. Although she did realise he was growing taller and looked much more handsome every day that passed. She remembered when Allen had promised Rou Fa this performance he had specially made for Lenalee, she couldn't help but feel grateful he had shown her first. She fought back the laughter from time to time and finally it came to Timcanpy's show of all the times they've had together, from the time he saved her to the time she saved him. By the time it was finished, it was late morning and Allen had said his last words and flashed another dashing smile of his, "I'll see you at breakfast then?"

She smiled as Timcanpy closed his mouth and dropped to her bed with a tired end. Lenalee was touched, her heart raced a thousand miles a second. Even if he didn't have the same feelings as her, atleast he treated her well as his closest friend. She jumped off her bed and changed into her uniform, racing out the door on her way to the cafeteria. Timcanpy followed quickly, hovering above her head.

"K-Komui...calm down" Lavi stuttered.

"Che" Kanda put on a sour look as he dipped his soba noodles in the sauce, "Stop making so much noise"

Allen was backed up against the corner with a drumstick in his mouth, he was sweating as a giant robotic creature in the shape of Komui flashed its chainsaw arms and canon that came out of its mouth. Allen pressed his back against the wall, struggling to find a way out.

"ALLEN...HOW DARE YOU SCORE ON MY PRECIOUS PURE AND INNOCENT LENALEE. FOR THAT YOU ARE TO PAY A PAINFUL PRICE!" Komui boomed.

Allen pulled the drumstick out of his mouth and shook in fear, "W-Wait Komui...I-It's a misunderstanding, I didn't do anything to h-her..."

"LIES. PREPARE TO DIE ALLEN WALKER MUHAHAHAHAHA!" Komui laughed.

At that moment, the canon in the giant creations' mouth started developing a light beam that grew larger as it collecting its inner energy. Lavi flailed his arms about at the side, not sure of how to stop the situation. Link was too busy sitting aside and eating his cake to bother about it. The beam shot towards Allen as he waited for his painful experience. At that moment, in a split second, someone had held onto his waist and pulled him away from the shot. It was Lenalee, holding him tightly with her innocence activated. Well her Dark Boots were useful for these situations I guess. Everyone watched as the beam impacted against the empty wall and a large hole was pierced through the other end. The robotic creature exploded to bits seconds after. The speed of lightning movement was of course unseen by everyone, but they knew what was going on.

"I'll be sure to tell inspector Leverrier about this" Link frowned, scooping a mouthful of cake in his mouth.

"O-Ow..." Allen moaned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Lenalee" Lavi blinked.

Her face went dark as she glared at her brother, an aura building around her as deadly as Komui's, "Unforgivable nii-san..."

"Lenaleeee, nii-san was just trying to protect you" Komui cried, "WHY DID YOU LOSE YOUR PURITY LENALEE!? YOU COULD OF ATLEAST CONSULTED ME FIRST -cries- NOW YOU'RE PREGNANT!!"

Whack. He flew to the other end of the room.

"I'm not pregnant!" She snapped, "I didn't do anything with Allen-kun!"

The whole room burst into murmurs as she blushed slightly at her own words. Allen just sweatdropped, still recovery from the shock.

"Did you hear that Lavi?" Iori smirked.

"What?" He blinked.

"Maybe we should be making babies" She whistled.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" He yelled, falling back.

She burst into guffaws while slamming the table. Seriously a strange girl. Bookman frowned at them, something was on his mind.

The cafeteria was back to normal again as people continued to enjoy their breakfast. The rumour was atleast cleared up. Lenalee offered her hand and smiled at Allen warmly. He looked up and took her hand as he got up. The awkwardness was fading quickly, which was a good thing of course.

"I'm sor--"

"I'm sorry for slapping you Allen-kun" Lenalee interrupted, "I'm not as strong as I thought. Being older than you I should have been mature about it..."

He smiled an angelic smile, then took her hand gently while leading her out of the crowded cafeteria full of roaming eyes. The other exorcists just watched them leave curiously while Komui was mourning the remains of his robotic creation that was obliterated by Lenalee. She flinched, then blushed furiously trying to avoid eye contact with him. Lenalee knew that if she looked at his face, her eyes would never look away again. Though, her face gave everything away like an open book and so Allen leaned forward and did something very unexpected. He held onto Timcanpy and covered his eyes so nothing would be recorded to Komui. He pecked her on the forehead, a warm, caring kiss. Although it was only a kiss that meant nothing but friendship, it felt more to her. She began to fell dizzy as she stumbled back in shock. She looked up at him, only to find his expression completely embarrassed and blushing a little, how cute. She shoved him back and grimaced, "Don't ever do that again"

"Sorry" He smiled.

Whenever Allen smiled it really kind of hurt her inside, but she returned it anyway knowing things were back to normal. They returned to the cafeteria, ordering their late breakfast and seating next to the other exorcists. Kanda was long gone, he left in such a hurry it left people assuming he was just busting for the bathroom.

"Lenalee you should eat more" Allen said, handing her a plate of overflowing food.

She sweatdropped, "I'll gain 2 kilos because of you..."

"You both seem to have made amends" Miranda smiled.

"W-Was it that obvious...?" Lenalee blushed.

"Your blushing" A sly voice chuckled.

Allen and Lenalee shuddered. Iori's voice never meant well for them. Lavi tugged on her arm and covered her mouth with his palm to prevent anymore ruckus. They glanced gratefully at him in unison.

A few hours later the rumours of the two famous exorcists were completely cleared as not one person whispered behind their backs as they passed every hallway to Komui's office. Allen twisted the doorknob and politely motioned for Lenalee to enter ahead of him. They seated theemselves in the front couch as Komui had his back turned against them. The cafeteria incident wasn't a very satisfying experience for him and he certainly wasn't over it. He coughed a little, then turned his chair around to face them.

"-ahem- You two are to investigate a small village in a neighbouring island. There is apparently a group of level 3 akuma raiding around the place and it's your jobs to exterminate them. That's all to be said..." He turned his chair around again and sipped his coffee.

"Nii-san..." Lenalee looked at him in disbelief. Even after all the trouble her and Allen had caused, he hadn't tried to separate them for a long while like he usually would. He smiled at his adorable sister, she knew what it meant now, his approved permission for her to go for it. She mouthed a "thank you" to her caring brother as Allen just stood there dumbfounded. They exited the room and headed for their new mission with a cheerful aura flowing around them.

OVER AND DONE WITH. Holidays now, I'll be updating regularly!

* * *

Pre... "I'd rather die..."

-NekoiixX


	10. Nostalgic Feeling 10

_Disclaimer – DGM belongs to Katsura Hoshino_

haha I'm such a liar...sorry everyone. Cheers to this chapter! Santa Claus is coming to town~

**Note: Let's all pray for Hoshino's health. So she can get better and continue -man and also stay fit and well! This one's for her!**

_Please note I did not attempt to copy or plagiarise in any way. Be warned of OoCness, I try my best!_

* * *

"You know something..." Iori sighed.

"What?" Lavi asked.

"Why do I get the feeling baldy keeps staring at me..."

He looked beside him, where Bookman frowned dissaprovingly. Lavi hesitated to answer, he knew exactly why the old panda was acting very strangely lately. Bookman was afraid of this developing relationship between the exorcist and the successor. A Bookman wasn't meant to develop such feelings for others, but it just seemed to glide right through him. He couldn't help it since Iori had been following him day after day ever since their meeting. It just happened to be a mutual attraction, but a difficult one. Wondering through his thoughts, he was suddenly interrupted by a warm touch to his arm. He flinched and stared at the petite hand grabbing his sleeve.

"What?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Nothing..." He grinned.

Suddenly he felt a painful tug on his ear and a choking grip on his collar.

"You idiot, what do you think you're doing?" Bookman snapped.

"W-What?" He blinked, rubbing his sore ear.

"You're the successor to Bookman, there should be no _feelings _for her, let alone an exorcist. She's just history, you remember that!"

"I wasn't hitting on her or anything..." Lavi muttered.

"Lies" Bookman whacked him hard on the back of his head.

Lavi frowned, then straightened himself up. Iori placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned in between the two, "Are you talking about me?"

He twitched, "N-no nothing..."

A hard cold glanced was once more shot at Lavi by the panda eyes. He grimaced, then edged away from her, "I need to err..."

"Go to the bathroom" Bookman finished.

"Yeah that's right" Lavi quickly ran off, leaving her behind.

There was silence for a moment as her glaring eyes turned to Bookman. He shuddered as she released him and ran off into the distance to avoid her. She stood there alone, expressionless, then walked towards the mens bathroom to pursue the red head.

Meanwhile, on a large ship where the two exorcists were boarding, Allen was staring out at the wide ocean as it rocked slowly. Timcanpy was having the time of his life out on the fresh air as he flew around.

"Allen" Lenalee spoke.

He turned around, "Yeah?"

"Do you think Iori-chan likes Lavi?"

"Uhh..maybe" He sweated. He never really had any experience with romantic relationships or love interests before the little development with Lenalee. He turned to her, "Why?"

"Because yesterday she admitted it" Lenalee grimaced.

"Is that so...?" Allen looked at her, amused.

_Flashback_

"_Have things settled between you two?" Iori asked._

"_Yeah" Lenalee replied, smiling._

"_Are you both officially an 'item' now?" She asked without much enthusiasm._

"_Ehh...n-no we're just close friends!"_

"_Ara...I thought you liked hi--"_

"_What about you Iori-chan? Are you interested in anyone" Lenalee flashed an intimidating smile, avoiding the subject._

"_Of course I do" Iori replied without hesitation._

"_What!? Who is it?"_

"_Lavi" She replied with a straight-forward answer._

"_Really!?" Lenalee leaned forward, determined for more details._

"_Wasn't it obvious?" Iori leaned back._

"_No...not really"_

"_That's good"_

"_Why not confess to him?"_

"_Because If I did try it would be useless" Iori looked away, "A Bookman is a Bookman"_

_Lenalee pouted and looked at her angrily, "Iori-chan..."_

_End of Flashback_

"She said that?" Allen asked.

"Without any hesitation" Lenalee sighed.

She slumped down and hugged her knees, leaning her head back. The wind blew softly against her dark hair, flickering around in a mess. Allen knelt down and brushed the strands away from her face and tucked them behind her left ear. The feeling was almost like caressing. Her face turned hot as the blood swarmed around her face. The only difference from all the other times he had been so intimate with her, was that he was blushing slightly and turning his face away in embarrassment.

"Don't look so upset" He smiled awkwardly.

At that moment, she couldn't help but hold his face and draw him in. It was just too tempting, and the mood was building. He gazed at her for a long moment, eye to eye.

"VIP or not, if you're going to do something get a room. I don't want a mess on the floor!" A sailor yelled.

"N-No I wasn't about to--" Allen stuttered.

"Why is their always an interruption...?" Lenalee mumbled.

Iori had been waiting for almost an hour. And the only reason she hadn't moved was because she had fallen asleep half the time. Every male that had entered and exited the bathrooms had stared at her oddly and mistook her for a pervert. She rested her forehead against her knees and continued to wait patiently.

Meanwhile on the upper floor, Lavi had been watching her the whole time, hoping she would give up this pointless waiting. With his face full of guilt, he turned around completely stressed out, "AHH! What should I do...?"

He gasped, and covered his loud mouth quickly. His eyes turned to the very side, afraid of what was about to come. Iori was looking straight up, directly up at him. He turned around and waved awkwardly at her. She let out a soft chuckle, then stood up. He flinched in fear.

"I get it..." She muttered, then walked off out of sight.

Guilt spread all over his body. He grimaced, and tapped fingers restlessly against the wall. _Damn me and my big mouth..._

"Iori!" He yelled, his voice echoing the building.

He jumped down, over the fence, landing safely on the lower floor and ran after her quickly. It wasn't long until he saw the familiar slick brown hair. He grabbed her right shoulder and turned her around.

"What?" She asked, a cold wind following her tone.

He froze, a little scared, "Uhh..."

She glared a him for a moment, then brushed his hand away walking off again.

"Sorry...for making you wait there" He apologised awkwardly.

She stopped abruptly like a sculpture. She was like that for atleast five minutes.

"Io-chan?" Lavi called, placing his hand on her shoulder.

She slapped it and turned her face to him. She was frowning, but not in anger, but absolute pain, "Don't touch me"

"I-Iori...?" Lavi blinked.

"I'd rather die...than have your filthy hands touch me" She spat.

"What's wrong Iori?"

"It hurt" She yelled suddenly.

There was a long silence after that. Twenty minutes maybe, or thirty. Miranda had spotted them standing in the middle of the hallway and decided to greet her fellow friends, but as she came near them and realised the dark, gloomy atmosphere she stooped, "L-Lavi? Iori?"

"Che" Iori spat, then quickly walked off.

* * *

Christmas is near. Happy holidays everyone!

Pre... "You suck at lying"

-NekoiixX


	11. Nostalgic Feeling 11

_Disclaimer – DGM belongs to Katsura Hoshino_

**LAST CHAPTER everyone. Thank you all for supporting this story all the way, although it did take ages for the last two chapters to come! I've had fun writing this story through school and holidays and lazy days. Please continue to read my stories in the future! I have a SasuSaku story planned, so look forward to it. I'll try my best to lose my laziness keke.**

**Special Thanks to my supporting reviewers~ I always read your reviews!**

**Thank you all! Merry Christmas!**

**Review this last chapter, appreciated -smile-**

**Note: Still praying for Hoshino's health. Gambatte!**

_Please note I did not attempt to copy or plagiarise in any way. Be warned of OoCness, I try my best!_

* * *

"I'm really sorry!" Allen cried, "I didn't mean to break the wheel..."

"Break it!? You _destroyed _it!" The sailor yelled, "Now we're stuck here until we make a new one!"

"S-Sorry..." Allen chuckled nervously.

"Honestly...you don't know your own strength Allen-kun" Lenalee sweatdropped.

"I was just trying to help" He sighed, "Better contact Komui"

"Yeah--" Just then, Lenalee's golem had flown in front of them in a rush, and a soft, elegant voice spoke.

"Yo" Iori called.

"Iori? What's wrong?" Lenalee asked.

"Are you lost? Don't worry I always get lost in the headquarters!" Allen smiled.

"Uhh...no I'm not lost. How's your mission going?" Iori asked.

"We're kind of stuck in the middle of the pacific ocean because Allen-kun destroyed the steering wheel"

"Ara...I guess I interrupted you two, sorry"

"We're not doing anythi--"

"Are you okay Iori?" Lenalee suddenly asked. Allen looked at her worried expression.

"Of course not, how did you know?" Iori replied, straightforward as always.

"You suck at lying"

Allen sweatdropped.

"Is this about Lavi?"

"Oh absolutely not. Why would I talk to that heartless bastard, actually, speaking about Lavi, I think I might disconnect now. This golem thing is amusing by the way, see you when you come back" She hung up abruptly.

Allen and Lenalee blinked.

Meanwhile, Lavi lay on his bed, staring at the empty ceiling. His mind was completely blank. He had never seen Iori so angry before, and neither had he ever hurt a girl that much. He rolled around restlessly, neither smiling nor frowning. Just grimacing. He rolled over once more, then fell from the top bunk to the hard floor with a loud thud.

"OUCH!" He yelped, rubbing the back of his head.

"Idiot" Bookman said, "You've been like this since you came into this room, you'll break your spine before I do"

"I can't help it old man Io-cha--" He stopped midway, "--I'm just so hungry!"

"Then go eat!" Bookman said kicking him out of the room then slamming the door shut.

"ow..." Lavi sighed, then stood up and did as he was told.

"You really think I'm that stupid" Bookman muttered behind the door, "Amateur, it's not like I haven't heard of a Bookman that has fallen in love"

Lavi sighed once again. His mind was clouded with Iori. Her angry, frustrated face pull of pain. He didn't mean to rip her heart straight out. He shuffled down the hallway, nearing the cafeteria where two security soldiers chattered loudly.

"Yeah I saw her, that exorcist that was crying for an hour in the cafeteria" One replied.

"It's been pretty dramatic with the exorcists right now..." Another spoke.

"HEY!" Lavi called to them. They turned around in shock, "Where is this exorcist you saw!?"

"Uhh...cafeteria I think" They replied in unison.

"Thanks!" Lavi yelled, this time running down the hallway. He burst through the cafeteria doors and spotted Iori sitting at a table with her back turned to him, "Iori!"

She turned around, only to see two arms wrap around her, then holding her tightly. Luckily the dining hall was almost empty except for a few members of the science department.

"Sorry!" He muttered, realising what he had just done abruptly. His face turned completely red, loosening his grip on her, "Don't cry Io-chan!"

She twitched and shoved him back, "Crying? Who said I was crying?"

He blinked, "I heard...that you were bawling your tears out over what happened..."

"That wasn't me, that was Miranda blaming herself for our little argument earlier" Iori sighed.

Miranda was holding a tray of food, her eyes puffed red from crying, "L-Lavi-san...I'M REALLY SORRY, IT WAS ALL MY FAULT YOU TWO WERE FIGHTING!"

"Uhh no...actually" Lavi sweatdropped.

"I'M NOT WORTHY TO BE YOUR COMRADE, JUST LET ME--"

"Miranda-chan" Iori smiled. Her very first sweet, innocent, gentle smile. It flashed across the room like a bright star, Miranda was literally blinded, "It's not your fault"

Miranda was too stunned to move, she blinked for a second. Lavi was frozen stiff in front of Iori, he stood there like a stone statue. Iori smirked at him, "Ara...didn't you reject me?"

He hesitated for a moment and glared at her. She flinched in shock at his reaction, and held her arms out in defensive mode. But before she could stand and move back, he grabbed her wrists. Then kissed her gently on the lips. Her eyes were wide open as he did. Miranda dropped the tray of food as the plates smashed into tiny pieces. She blushed at the young sight and retreated back in embarrassment.

Iori shoved him back, "What the hell"

Lavi smirked, "Is there a rule about a Bookman having a love life"

"That's not it" Iori smirked in response, "You suck at kissing"

There was a moment of silence.

"What" Lavi spoke.

Iori grabbed his collar and pulled him in. She chuckled, "You're meant to use the tongue, amateur"

His face turned hot as he blushed in embarrassment.

"How cute..."

Meanwhile on the stranded ship where Allen and Lenalee sat sighing in boredom. Lenalee stood up and stretched her long arms, "This is restless"

Allen sighed in agreement, "Sorry again..."

"I'm not mad at you don't worry Allen-kun" Lenalee chuckled, "I'm actually quite happy"

"What? You're strange" He blurted out unconsciously.

"What!?" She snapped.

"Nothing, nevermind ehehe..." He turned his head in fear.

"I'm glad...that I get to spend more time with you" She said suddenly.

Allen looking at her, smiled, his sweet gentleman smile, "Yeah"

She knelt down and gazed at him for a long moment. He responded with a clueless expression.

"I still love you Allen..." She sighed, "But I wonder if you'll ever--"

He grabbed her by the neck and wrapped his arms around her tightly. They lay their, frozen yet warm. She looked up at him and saw his blushing expression, cute and manly.

"I know that..." He muttered, "I know you've been trying all this time..."

"And I'll keep trying" She said, smiling confidently.

"But..." He caressed her cheek gently, and gazed back at her, "You don't have to try anymore"

She stared at him oddly, emotions flying around her body. She grabbed the end of his coat, "R-Really?"

He nodded in response, then wiped away the tears welling up in her eyes, "I have...fallen head over heels for you..."

Just as the sweet moment was developing further, Timcanpy flew between them, and a hologram shot up from his open mouth.

"Hi Allen! Lenalee-chan!" Lavi called, waving in the hologram with Iori next to him.

"What now!?" Allen snapped, finally sick of all the interrupting.

"Are you two confessing to each other now!?" Lavi cried in shock.

"We _were _until you--"

"Lets get straight to the point. We're an 'item' now" Iori said.

"Really?" Allen and Lenalee asked in unison.

"You should try tongue kissing Allen" Lavi grinned, "But you're still a beansprout"

"W-What..." Allen flushed, then snapped, "It's Allen!"

"It's all down to Yuu now, he needs a gi--"

Iori pulled him towards her and gazed at him seductively, the looked to the corner of her eye at Lenalee, embraced by Allen, "Don't go too far just because you're alone on a ship"

Speak for yourself.

Timcanpy closed the hologram and flew above their heads. Allen looked at Lenalee, she looked at him. They both blushed at one another, with a moments silence once again. Lenalee kissed him. A quick and easy peck. She embraced him, locking her arms around his neck and smiled happily.

"What a Nostalgic feeling..."

**-Nostalgic Feeling End-**


End file.
